


Chain Reaction

by TiredandBiAlltheTime (cantkeepupwithmyfeels)



Series: Communication [1]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantkeepupwithmyfeels/pseuds/TiredandBiAlltheTime
Summary: Prompt from peppersonironi on tumblr: First Kiss/Getting together/Love Confessions?Kon drops Tim off at the Manor for a Wayne party.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Communication [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071242
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Chain Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Ya bitch is back.

Okay, so this isn't how Kon imagined their first kiss happening. Not that he imagined it often! Just…once or twice. Like those rare times Tim gave him that manic grin that meant he was about to do something uncharacteristically risky and trusted him to have his back. Or when he was thinking intently on something. Or when his face scrunched up when something didn't quite add up. Or-

Okay, so _maybe_ he thought about kissing Tim a lot more than he liked to admit. But he genuinely never thought it would be in the middle of a Wayne function. They were late coming back from Titans Tower (Tim would later tell Bruce it was because of a minor emergency but really it was because of a _really_ intense round of Smash between him and Cassie) and Kon had given him a lift back to the manor. Tim was already dressed for the function (Kon still felt a little swell of satisfaction in his chest knowing he had been entrusted with his best friend's secret identity before the rest of the team) and Kon brought him in through the window of the study one of Tim's brothers had unlatched for them. 

"Thanks." Tim said as he was set down, smoothing his suit out before looking back up at Kon, who was still floating in front of him wearing a goofy grin.

"Hey don't mention it, man. Next time I'll have my meter running though." Superboy joked, getting a somewhat amused eye roll from the former Boy Wonder. He opened his mouth to retort before frowning hearing the door handle turn. He glanced at it quickly before turning back to Kon, who shook his head. Not a Bat, he knew all their heartbeats. No one was supposed to be upstairs during these things and before Kon could dash out the window the door was creaking open. Tim's hands shot to his jacket, forcing Kon to follow as he pulled him closer, pressing their lips together. He took advantage of Kon's shocked gasp to slip his tongue past his lips, exploring his mouth.

Unsure what else to do, Kon slipped his hand to the base of Tim's skull, deepening the kiss even further and resigning himself to just going with it and enjoying the moment. In the background he heard click of a camera and an almost sing-song, "Oops, wrong room!"

Tim broke the kiss and tugged him so he pressed even closer, glaring at the door over Kon's shoulder as he landed to accommodate the silent demand. "Do you mind, Miss Vale?" He asked, shifting as if he was trying to hid Kon's face from her (as if the giant S-sheild on his back didn't give away who he was).

"Not at all, I got what I wanted." Vicki hummed holding up her camera with a grin. "Have fun boys." She sang, closing the door. 

"...She went back downstairs." Kon murmured after a minute. The other boy let out a sigh of relief and let go of him, stepping back to give them both some much needed space. Tim ran a hand through his mussed up hair, staring at the door. 

"I should go downstairs and warn Bruce we're going to have to do some damage control." He sighed again, this time in resignation. "Better a PR disaster than an investigation and possible identity reveal…" he muttered mostly to himself.

"Yeah but won't that put 'Tim Drake-Wayne' at risk? Like, won't you be more of a target than you were before?" Kon asked, floating again and honestly only _kinda_ putting together what just happened. Tim quirked his lips up in a grin that told Kon he had asked a stupid question and it amused him.

"Its not like it would be the first time that one of us got 'caught' with a hero." He reminded the clone, shrugging and moving to the door. "We have it covered. "Night Kon."

"Yeah…Night…"

\----------------------------------

Kon tried to get the kiss out of his head, he really did! But fuck, he hadn't realized how much he had really wanted it…

The picture in the paper had been a Disaster(tm) and not just because Cassie and Bart kept teasing him about bagging a rich kid. Ma kept giving this knowing look that he was trying his damnedest not to look too much into and everytime Clark was over it became even more painfully obvious that this was going to eventually turn into one of those 'parental conversations' that neither of them wanted to have. 

Tim, for his part, was acting perfectly normal (as normal as Tim acted anyways), which was driving Kon _insane_. He had brought it up _once_ to let Kon know that Batman was handling it. Which terrorfied him more than he liked to admit. Other than that they haven't really talked about it. And that was…fine. Really.

Okay it wasn't and it took Kon another week before he found himself knocking on his best friend's door at the tower. There was a muffled 'come in' that he might of missed without his super-hearing. Tim was sitting cross legged on his bed in pajamas and one of his old domino masks going through something on his laptop, which made Kon grin a little. It looked so absurd it was almost cute. 

"Hey Rob, got a minute?" He asked, definitely not getting a fuzzy feeling in his chest when Tim took off the mask once the door closed realizing it was just Kon.

"Sure, what's up?" He asked, moving so the other could sit on the bed next to him, which he did.

"About the…the uh, kiss…" Kon started and Tim frowned.

"I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable, I-" 

"No!" Kon said quickly, holding up his hands to stop him before rubbing the back of his neck. "You didn't, really. I was just thinking that maybe…we should do it more often. Outside of it being a quick cover. Ya'know, if you-"

He was cut off by a snort and his heart dropped to his stomach. He was about to tell him to just forget it and hide in his room with his dog when Tim was suddenly in his space. He smelt like coffee.

"That," he chuckled. "Was the lamest way anyone has asked me out before."

"That's not a no." Kon pointed out with a small grin.

Tim rolled his eyes and Kon kissed the exasperated look off his face. 

No camera to interrupt this time.


End file.
